The Force Of Weeping
by Sukibear
Summary: I am Hyuga Hinata and I am: feared, powerful and I have two people to thank, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Or should I say curse. This is how it starts...


**Hello everyone, this is my first story/fan fiction. Please tell me how I have done. Enjoy! xx :)**

IMPORTANT NOTE: This is a tester chapter to see what people think, I apologise for the summary

not the best. Hopefully if enough people think this is good, I will continue. THANK YOU 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, in any shape or form. One can only dream :)**

I am Hyuga Hinata and I am: feared, powerful and I have two people to thank, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Or should I say curse.

This is how it starts...

So one day while coming home from a mission, Naruto and Sakura are there waiting outside her home. the Hyuga compound**. **This is where her: perfect life, perfect

boyfriend and happiness all comes to an end...

_**Chapter One**_

"Hello Naruto, Sakura-chan" she began to call from a distance, whilst she was beginning to run towards them. The trees flew past her, and the wind rushed in her

hair, her smile grew and gleamed up the twilight sky. Causing an angelic affect. She arrived in front of them, with her smile still potent, and hair messed, although

slightly out of breath.

Naruto came walking up to her with his head hung low and shoulders slumped. Hinata instantly became worried about the love of her life, he was normally over the

top about seeing her. At the moment he seemed dull and miserable. Just a few steps behind him was her best friend Sakura, they had been best friends ever since

Sasuke came back to _Sakura_: But that's another story.

"Naruto? What is the matter?" Almost automatically she raised her hand to his tense shoulder and rubbed it gently, trying to comfort whatever his problem was. He

lifted his head, with a guilty look in his eyes. Something in Hinata knew what the problem was, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the gut retching

feeling in her stomach, that made her heart pound and chest constrict, that told her that her life was about to change.

" Hinata, could we talk alone for a moment? I really need to tell you something" He whispered under his breath just audible for Hinata's ears.

_**Hinata's POV:**_

A slight smile arose on my face, but then a though came to my mind_. "Why does he look so worried for? Did I do something to upset him? What if he isn't happy _

_anymore, or worse, what if ... he wants to break up with me?!_ " I instantly removed that thought from my mind, but in my heart I still felt some doubt.

"Of course Naruto- kun" As I answered him he moved me a few steps away from the compound and besides a bare tall tree. At this moment my heart rate was

steadily rising and my anticipation had doubled. He looked me dead in the eye: so scary, so intimidating. Naruto would be anything but serious. His sapphire gem eyes

seemed to turn two shades darker... Could it be my imagination? "Hinata..." He paused for a moment to see if I had his full attention. Then those dreaded words came

out, the very ones which would change my future life and self.

"Hinata, it's not working anymore and I have found someone who can make me happier, and help support me to achieve my dreams." He looked down with a slight

frown and I just stood there, unable to move, unable to think. The only thing that seemed to have some motion was the wind around me, and the rustling of the tree

leaves and branches, so my body did the talking for me... and a single tear fell.

He began again. " I had a good time while it lasted though, but you make a good _friend_ not a _girlfriend_." He stared at me at the end, with undoubtedly seriousness in

his eyes.

My tears ceased as soon as he said that last part _"you make a good friend not a girlfriend". _So all this time we have been together and he though I was a terrible

girlfriend and not good enough to be anyone's else's! I stared at him, challenging his eyes and words, and began my choked up reply.

"Thank you Naruto- san for telling me this, I am sorry _I_ could not be a better partner for you, I wish you all the happiness in the world" I turned away with a forced

smile and left him there with relief written on his face. _So it was that bad to be with me? Am I really such a selfish person, that I couldn't see his misery? Was I really _

_such a burden?_

As I began to walk toward the compound, no thoughts went through my mind, until Sakura stopped me. She shouted my name just before I was through the gates, I

turned around not showing any emotion on my face. Whilst facing Sakura, I could see Naruto amongst the trees with a dreaded look on his face, as if he was pleading.

"Hinata I do hope you can forgive us, can you?" Her face held pity and guilt, and the girl Naruto mentioned before just came to my mind.

_Was this girl Sakura? Of course not she is with her childhood sweetheart and the love of her life, Sasuke! She is my best friend as well she wouldn't do anything of the _

_such"._

_Before I could even say anything she over took me. " I am so sorry, it's just me and Naruto love each other and always have and will. Hina..." I interrupted her with _

_my dark hoarse whisper.  
_

_" It was you? My so called best friend." Before she could even comprehend a sentence, I shot what seemed to me the most important question._

_" How long has this been going on for?" I lowered my head with my voice quivering, dreading the answer. Once again the sound of the branches rustling and birds _

_singing their songs, they sounded sad, maybe they felt sorrow for me. Or felt my pain..._

" S...s...x months" She hardly whispered for me to hear.

"How long?!" I raised my voice this time, losing my patience with her, although I only asked her once.

She raised her head and stared at me head on, with those untrustworthy emeralds. " Six months" My arms dropped to my side from where they were placed in front

of me and I stood there shocked in disbelief. Naruto and I have only been together for 10 months, that's more than half of our relationship!

My voice became demanding and hollow, and I turned away from her, not wanting to see that sickly pink any longer. "We are no longer friends, never mind best frie-"

She interrupted my words, with her pleading.

" We were in love! What did you want us to do? Did you just want me to watch while the one I loved was spending every minute, with someone else? Someone he

doesn't love, someone he doesn't even find attractive". My back was ramrod straight towards her, not one single emotion on my face showing. Then I cracked...

" How dare you talk about love, and watching the one you love being with someone else!" I turned around facing her with my pearl eyes, seeing Naruto in the

background not knowing what to do, and looking helpless "You had Sasuke, the one you waited for and begged Naruto to save! I had always been patient and wished

for you to make your mind up choosing either Sasuke or Naruto. I guess you just don't care about others Sakura, well you know what? I hope this is your final

decision."

I once again looked her dead in the eye, and continued from where I started off from before. " As I was saying, we are no longer friends, I don't ever want to look

upon your face again, or even hear your voice. If you try to... you don't even want to know what _I would _do to you Sakura" At that moment I spun on my heels and

left her lost for words, I meant what I said to her as well, I will get her back, one way or another...

As I continued to walk into the prison, which was supposedly named home to me for the last nineteen years, I heard Naruto's footsteps approach Sakura and then a

giggle. I raised my head high, not letting any shame cloud me, the clan members probably are ashamed by me. The Hyuga heiress not even capable to keep a

boyfriend for a year, pathetic.

I entered the inside and ignored the stares, perhaps it was because I was bold, or I shown myself up as a failure- no surprise, not a difference to everyday life. Neji

was in front of my room, was he waiting for me? His eyes were curious, and concerned.

" Hinata- sama.'' He reached to grab my arm and stop me. I looked him in the eyes, no emotion except exhaustion.

" Neji-nissan, please allow me to retire, I have had much of a tiring mission. I trust you will tell father of my presence, and please inform him I will speak to him as

soon as the sun wakes." His hand slowly let go of my arm and he stepped aside.

" Of course Hinata- sama, anything you request."

I slid into my room and just stared into oblivion, not at anything particular, just staring. Like I couldn't believe what had just happened. I dropped my ninja backpack I

was carrying, forgetting about it the entire time before, until just now when my arm began to ache. I then started to remove my weapon pouch and placed it on my

bedside table in close reach. Not even appropriately dressed I slipped into my blanket, hoping all my nightmare's would just disappear, but this is reality not a

dream...

Thank you for reading, that was my first; story, fan fiction and chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me how I done please :) xx


End file.
